


Coming Up

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: It All Started on Valentine's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Rimming, Rut Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Is two weeks too soon to ask for help with Dean's... time of the year?  Especially since it's not just him and Cas, but Jimmy too?
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: It All Started on Valentine's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Dean/Cas/Jimmy square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Dean/Cas/Jimmy square, and my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Threesome square.

Was two weeks too soon?

It had only been two weeks since Cas had introduced Dean to his brother, Jimmy, as a Valentine’s Day present. That first evening, Dean was overwhelmed to say the least…but at the same time he was drawn to Jimmy much like he’d been drawn to Cas.

They were so similar, yet so very different. Just like their scents, Cas was calmer, more of a think-before-you-do kind of person. Jimmy’s scent and personality were spicier. Live in the moment, don’t think too much before you act.

If Dean were asked, he wasn’t sure which he preferred. Actually, he preferred the balance that the twins made by being together, a pair.

Since that night (the night Dean thought would be more physical than what it ended up being, to be perfectly honest – Valentine’s Day usually meant sex, right?), Cas had invited Jimmy on most of their dates. Dean didn’t mind one bit.

A few days ago, Dean had even given Jimmy the same goodbye kiss that he’d given Cas, and it was met with huge, gummy grins from both twins. He’d read the signs right; Cas and Jimmy wanted Dean to date _both_ of them.

That was a good thing, too, because Dean had a scheduled date with his libido coming up, and he hoped that the twins would be willing to help him out. He thought it might have been awkward asking Cas to be there for him, with their relationship still being fairly new, but now that Cas and Jimmy were giving him a little taste of how they liked to share? Dean wasn’t so nervous about asking for their help anymore.

Well, he was nervous enough that he couldn’t bring it up in person, at least. It was over the phone with Jimmy, actually, that he brought it up.

“I’ve, ah, got something I want to talk about,” Dean said into the phone. He was driving, his phone propped up on Baby’s dash on speakerphone. Driving was sure to ease his nerves enough to bring up the subject, right?

“Of course, just let me know what you need, Dean,” Jimmy replied. For as fun and outgoing as Jimmy was compared to Cas, Dean had found he also had a sweet side that always knew when to come out.

Dean swallowed. “It’s, um, coming up…you know, that, uh.” Dean sounded like an idiot. He cleared his throat. “My rut is coming up,” he blurted out. He heard a crackle on the other side of the phone – was that Jimmy’s smile? “I was wondering, um, _hoping_ , if you would help me out. I mean, uh, both of you. You and Cas. And me.”

Jimmy was quiet just long enough for Dean to start panicking. Dean heard a muffled noise and realized that Jimmy had covered the phone and was talking to someone…hopefully Cas.

“Of course, we’re happy to help, Dean. Double the Omega, double the fun, right?”

There was the happy, go-lucky Jimmy that Dean was drawn to. He grinned, his heart unclenching from its nervous freeze.

“Thank you so much,” Dean couldn’t help but blurt out. Jimmy chuckled.

“When will you start?” Jimmy asked, as normally as someone would talk about the weather.

“Should be Saturday,” Dean told him. “I work in the morning, gotta get another shift in before my leave, but maybe you two could come over in the afternoon?”

“You got it, Dean. See you Saturday.”

As Dean hung up, he knew that this would be the most pleasant rut he’d had in a while, to say the least.

Saturday came quicker than Dean expected it to, and soon he was leaving work to head home. He dialed Cas’s number, planning to let them know that they could back out if they wanted to. His skin was itching – a precursor to full on rut – but he didn’t want to force the twins into anything they didn’t want.

Cas didn’t answer, making Dean a little bit nervous. What if they were going to ghost him? He couldn’t imagine the twins doing that, but he also couldn’t help but think it. That would seriously suck, but Dean could deal. He’d gone through many ruts alone before, he could pull himself through this, too.

After a drive home full of doubt and sinking hope, Dean was elated to see Jimmy’s horrible car parked in front of his house. They weren’t ignoring and abandoning him after all! The twins weren’t in the car, so Dean figured they’d gone inside already. His mind was already a bit cloudy with rut or he would have wondered how they’d gotten into his house.

Dean opened his front door, taking a deep breath. His home was permeated with the scent of the twins, encouraging his libido into overdrive. He would have to be careful what he said, so that he wouldn’t freak the twins out. _Not too pushy, Dean_ , he thought to himself.

“Cas? Jimmy?” Dean called, slipping his shoes off and putting his keys and wallet by the door. There was a muffled noise from his bedroom, so he headed that direction.

His door was closed, which was odd because he never closed his bedroom door, but Dean opened it without too much thought. If he had been a bit turned on by the scent of Cas and Jimmy in his house, it was nothing compared to how turned on he was by the sight in front of him now.

Cas and Jimmy – at least he deduced it was Cas and Jimmy, because he _definitely_ couldn’t see their faces – were on all fours on Dean’s bed, completely naked, so that their beautiful asses were prime for Dean’s viewing. His cock hardened instantly, heavy and uncomfortable in his pants.

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered, his hands clenching into fists.

“That’s the idea,” Jimmy answered. Dean couldn’t tell (from this angle) which twin was which, and neither of them turned so Dean could see their faces.

That almost made it sexier.

Yes, yes it did make it sexier.

“What are you waiting for, Alpha?” It was Cas this time.

“We need your cock.” That was Jimmy again.

“Please, give us that knot.” Cas.

Dean might have ripped his shirt with how quickly he took it off. He was throwing clothes every which way as he closed the distance between himself and the bed, his tunnel vision clouded by his full-on rut at the sight, smell, and begging Omegas in front of him.

Dean grabbed one ass cheek in each hand, squeezing the twins in a way that spread their holes wider. He watched slick as it dribbled down toward the twins’ balls, just begging to be licked.

So, Dean did.

First the twin on the left, then the twin on the right – each of them were given the same treatment. Dean was pleased to find that their tastes were similar to their scents – Jimmy was the twin on the right with a spicier taste. While Dean knew that he wanted to eat them both out thoroughly, he also knew that right now he needed to get the edge off before they could really take their time.

He lined himself up with Cas’s hole, teasing the rim with his cockhead. “You ready, Omega?” Dean asked, his voice husky. Cas moaned in response, arching his back to press harder against Dean’s cock. Dean chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He pushed into Cas’s heat at the same time that he slid three fingers into Jimmy’s hole. Both twins gasped before relaxing against the intrusion. Dean felt like he was on fire, the scent of horny Omegas surrounding him as he began fucking them both.

He found Jimmy’s prostate with efficiency, teasing it as he fucked Cas with his cock. When he wasn’t so rut-brained, Dean wanted to compare every sound that the twins made, but right now all Dean could concentrate on was chasing his high and theirs, wanting to feel Cas come on his cock and Jimmy on his fingers.

Dean didn’t know if they’d been worked up before he got there or if he was just _that good_ , but Cas and Jimmy didn’t take long before they orgasmed. Through his haze, Dean noticed that the twins were grasping at each other’s hands between them on the bed, which was the last thing he saw before he was pulled overboard by the tightening of Cas around him.

His knot hadn’t formed yet, so luckily they weren’t tied together – that would surely happen later on in Dean’s rut. Dean pulled his cock and fingers carefully out of the twins before collapsing between them, crawling up the bed and pulling them with him. They settled against the pillows, a twin under each of Dean’s arms – a panting mess.

“You two are the fucking best,” Dean declared.

“We know,” Jimmy replied snarkily before reaching up to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Next time I get to be fucked, though.”

The three of them laughed. “Gimmie a few and we’ll get right on that,” Dean assured him. He turned to kiss Cas, a long and languid kiss, before giving Jimmy the same treatment. “I’m the luckiest,” he mumbled before falling into a happy doze between his two Omegas.


End file.
